english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dameon Clarke
Dameon J. Clarke (born January 16, 1972 in Mississauga, Ontario) is a Canadian-born American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Cell in Dragon Ball Z. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blue Gender (2002-2003) - Dice Quaid, Ted, Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - George Kaminski *Dragon Ball GT (2003-2005) - Cell, Popell (ep1), South Kai (ep63), Upa (ep40) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Cell (ep3) *Dragon Ball Z (2001-2005) - Cell, Bora, Crane Man (ep205), Jimbo, Kabu (ep289), Killa, Upa (ep13), Pigero (ep16), South Kai (ep207), Torbie (ep278), Zeshin *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011-2012) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Cell (ep1) *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - AR Disposal Unit Employee (ep3), Detective (ep2), Memory Intervention Ergo (ep11), Proxy One *Fruits Basket (2003) - Kazuma Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Scar *Girls Bravo (2006) - Ebi (Monologue) (ep18), Event Staff (ep17) *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Victor Hilshire, Additional Voices *Kamichu! (2006) - Agent (ep4), Neko Modoki (ep2), Store Manager (ep13), Tyler (ep8) *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Armblast *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (2004) - Manager (ep72), Soketsu, Squad Leader (ep74), Toguro 2, Young Guy (ep79), Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock: The Father of Goku (2001) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (2000) - Gohan 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - George Kaminski *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (2001) - Bora *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Paragus *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (2004) - Producer *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (2003) - Paragus *Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (2006) - Arqua, Skull Man, Soul 2, South Kai *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Chris, Phillip Video Games 'Video Games' *4x4 EVO 2 (2001) - Additional Voices *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - US Grunt *Blair Witch: Volume 1: Rustin Parr (2000) - Editor, Hale Copper, Khen *BloodRayne (2002) - Additional Voices *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Minions, Zerenski *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Jack *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Handsome Jack, Handsome Sorcerer, Marshall Friedman *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Cell, Cell Jr. *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Nathan Spencer *RoadKill (2003) - Comedic Improv Voices, Additional Voices *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Handsome Jack *The Last Remnant (2008) - Young *Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict (2005) - Anubis *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Younger Brother Toguro 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - Bora *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Bora, Tambourine, Village Mayor *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Cell *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Cell *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Cell, Tambourine *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Cell *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Cell *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2006) - Scar *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Scar *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Nathan Spencer *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Rolento F. Schugerg *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Cell *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - Rolento F. Schugerg *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Arngrim Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors